Tickety's Blue's Clues Adventure!
by pokerninja2
Summary: When Steve is out getting groceries, Tickety Tock is put in charge of the house. Blue is feeling kind of down however, and Tickety asks who Blue's best friend is when Steve isn't at the house. Blue figures this is the perfect time to play Blue's Clues. Join Tickety as she plays her first game of Blue's Clues on her own. Well, with help from the viewers of course.


**Well, this right here is a** ** _Blue's Clues_** **fic. No, this isn't some Steve vs. Blue death battle or anything like that, this is simply a regular** ** _Blue's Clues_** **episode... with Tickety as the star! As far as I know, there wasn't a** ** _Blue's Clues_** **episode that didn't have Steve or Joe playing Blue's Clues with Blue, so I figured this would be a fun take on it. This is also quite different from a couple other of my works, as it's written as a script because that's really the only correct way to wrote a fic like this.**

 **Just a fun little one-shot. Hope this puts a smile on everyone's face, and I hope this helps keeps this small branch of FanFiction alive! Inspired from Kelly Min's Perriwinkle's Trip, which I suggest you check out.**

* * *

The intro is slightly different. It starts off normally, but rather than Steve asking the viewers if they have seen Blue, Tickety Tock asks instead.

"Hey!" she asks out the window. "Have you seen Blue, my friend?"

"Right there!" the viewers call out, as Blue pops out of a bush.

"There she is!" Tickety happily calls. "Come on in!"

The viewers then follow Blue into the house. As she jumps through the doggy door, the camera remains panned down, unlike other times where it pans upward. Then, the door opens, revealing Tickety.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Tickety happily greets. "I'm so happy you came to play!" Tickety rings her bells in joy, but then stops, noticing the viewers are confused.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Then it hits her. "OH! Right! I bet you're wondering where Steve is."

"Yes!" the viewers answer.

"Steve's at the store buying groceries right now," Tickety explains. "But don't worry; he'll be back very soon. While he's away, he put ME in charge of the house!" Proud of herself, Tickety rings her bells.

"Come on," Tickety said. "Let's go play with Blue!"

Tickety then hops across the house, hopping into the bedroom where Blue is sitting on the bed, looking a little sad.

"Hey, there's Blue!" Tickety cheers. She then hops onto the bed with Blue.

"Hi Blue," Tickety greets. "Look who's here!"

Blue then looks at the viewers, feeling better that they are here.

"So do you wanna play Blue?" Tickety asks.

Blue simply nods her head no, going back to being sad.

"Oh," Tickety replies. "What's wrong?"

Blue doesn't reply, but rather simply lowers her head.

"Oh I know," Tickety says, coming to a realization. "You miss Steve, don't you?"

Blue nods her head yes.

"I'm sorry Blue," Tickety replies, saddened at her friend's lament. "I know he's your best friend."

Tickety then thinks of a way to make Blue feel better. Then she has an idea. "Well, do you know who your favorite buddy is when Steve isn't in the house?"

Blue perks up a bit, coming up with an idea of her own. She then hops off the bed and puts a paw print on the screen, an action Tickety is very familiar with. Tickety herself then hops on a nearby table to get close to the paw print.

"Great idea Blue!" Tickety calls happily. "We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who Blue's best friend is when Steve isn't here!" After ringing her bells, she then starts to sing.

"We are gonna play Blues Clues, because it's our favorite game! YEAH!"

Tickety then looks at the viewers. "OK, so Blue's paw prints will be on the clues. Blue's clues!" She then rings her bells, forcing the paw print away.

"Uhh..." she begins. "I've never played Blue's Clues before. So will you help me play it?"

"Yes!" the viewers answer.

"You will!?" Tickety replies. "Great! This is gonna be so much fun!"

After ringing her bells, she thinks to herself again. "So... what does Steve do to start off Blue's Clues?"

"He gets his notebook!" The viewers answer.

"Oh right!" Tickety answers. "Let's go get it from Side Table Drawer!"

Tickety then hops her way into the living room, finding Side Table Drawer next to Steve's thinking chair.

"Hi Side Table!" Tickety greets.

"Hello, Tickety!" Side Table greets back. "What do you need?"

"Well, Blue wants to play Blue's Clues with me, so I need to borrow Steve's handy-dandy notebook." Tickety explains.

"Well," Side Table "Steve did put you in charge of the house, so I'm sure he won't mind." Side Table Drawer then opens her drawer. "Come on in!"

Tickety then hops in the drawer. While coming out, she tosses Steve's notebook onto the ground, along with a crayon, then hops out herself.

"Thank you, Side Table!" Tickety says.

"No problem, Tickety," Side Table Drawer replies.

Tickety then sings a rather familiar song known around the house.

"To play Blue's Clues we need to find... a..."

"Paw print!"

"Right! A paw print! And that's our first... um..."

"Clue!"

"A clue?"

"A clue!"

"Then we put it in our..."

"Notebook!"

"Because they're whose clues? Blue's Clues! We gotta find another paw print - that's the second clue! Then we put it in our notebook because they're whose clues?"

"Blue's Clues!"

"We gotta find the last paw print - that's the third clue! We put it in our notebook because they're whose clues?"

"Blue's Clues!"

"You know what to do. Sit down in Steve's thinking chair and think... think... thiiiiink. Because when we use our minds we take a step at a time we can do anything-"

Blue hops over Tickety and barks playfully at the screen.

"That we wanna do!" Tickety finishes as she rings her bells.

"I'm so glad you're going to help me play Blue's Clues!" Tickety happily says. "Now remember, we need to keep our eye's out for Blue's paw prints. They're gonna be on the clues. Blue's Clues!"

Tickety then looks around. "So... do you see where Blue went?"

Blue then peeks out of the left side of the screen.

"That way!" the viewers call out.

"That way?" Tickety replies. "OK, then let's go!"

The alarm clock then hops her way into the kitchen, humming Steve's signature "We are gonna play Blue's Clues" song to herself. She is, however, stopped by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika.

"Hello zere, Tickety!" Mr. Salt calls out as he waves.

"Oh, hi Mr. Salt!" Tickety answers. "Hi Mrs. Pepper and Paprika."

"Tickety, we need your help," Mrs. Pepper says.

"Yes, we can't find ze parts for our new blender," Mr. Salt explains.

"Oh, I'll be glad to help!" Tickety replies. She then hops onto the table with the shaker family.

"So where's your blender?" Tickety asks.

"Right zis way," Mrs. Pepper explains, leading Tickety to the unfinished blender. So far, only the base and jar are put together, with the other parts missing.

"We just bought a new blender for ze kitchen," Mr. Salt explained. "However, we lost some of ze parts and can't find them anywhere."

"Oh dear," Tickety replies. "Well, I'll be happy to help. I think our friends could help too."

She then looks at the viewers. "You will help us, right?"

"Yes!" the viewers answer.

"Great!" Mr. Salt says. "Now zen, ze blender is missing zree things."

Paprika then grabs the directions for putting together the blender, with illustrations of the various parts drawn on it.

"We need the blades, the lid, and the bell," Paprika explains as she points to the pictures of the parts.

"OK," Tickety says. "Remember everyone - we need to find three things," she says as her clock hands point to the "3" on her clock face.

"Now look around ze kitchen, and see if you can find zem," Mrs. Pepper instructs the audience.

As the camera pans to the left, Tickety, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika move around the kitchen in search of the missing items. then, the camera stops when it reaches the blades, visible in the a cupboard.

"Do you see anything?" Tickety asks.

"Right there!" the viewers say. The four then look behind themselves and see the blades in the cupboard.

"Great job!" Tickety says a she rings her bells. "You found the blades!"

"I'll get it," Paprika says as she hops into the cupboard before Mr. Salt stops her.

"Oh no no no," Mr. Salt says. "Zeese blades are very sharp, and you could get hurt. I'll take zem to ze blender." he then grabs the blades and hops back to the blender.

"Alright," Tickety says. "Now we have two things left to find." As she says this, her clock hands point to the "2" on her clock face.

"Let us know if you see anyzing," Mrs. Pepper says. The camera begins panning left again, as Tickety, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika continue their search. Once again, the camera stops when it reaches the lid, upside down in the sink.

"Do you see anything?" Paprika asks.

"Behind you!" the viewers call out. They then look behind themselves and see the lid in the sink.

"Great job! You found ze lid!" Mrs. Pepper says as she hops to the sink and picks up the lid. "I'll take zis back to ze blender."

As Mrs. Pepper goes back to the blender, leaving Tickety and Paprika behind, the clock then turns to the viewers.

"Alright everyone, now we only have one thing left to find!" she says as her clock hands point to the "1" on her clock face. "Let us know if you find the bell!"

Once more, the camera pans left, as Tickety and Paprika move across the table to find the bell. The camera stops panning when the bell is seen on top of the refrigerator.

"Do you see the bell?" Tickety asks.

"It's right there," the viewers answer. Tickety and Paprika then look above the fridge and find the bell.

"Good work!" Tickety happily calls. "You found the bell!"

"I'll get it," Paprika says as she hops her way to the refrigerator's top. She then picks up the bell.

"Let's go back to the blender!" she says as she hops back to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Tickety with following.

"Great job, Paprika," Mrs. Pepper congratulates.

"Yes, you've found ze last part we need," Mr. Salt follows.

"Well, it was really our friend who found the bell," Paprika explains.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Pepper asks.

"Well, we couldn't have finished ze blender wizout your help!" Mr. Salts says. "And zank you too, Tickety."

"Oh don't worry. I'm glad I could help!" Tickety says as she rings her bells. the shaker family then hop off the table.

"Hey, great work find all three of the parts!" Tickety says. However though, the bell then turns around, revealing one of Blue's paw prints.

"A clue!" the viewers call.

"You see a clue?" Tickety asks. "Where?"

"Behind you!" the viewers answer.

Tickety then looks behind herself and sees a clue on the blender's bell. "Oh, there's a clue! On the blender's bell! So... what do we do when we find a clue again?"

"Get your notebook!" the viewers answer.

"Oh right! We need Steve's handy-dandy..." she then hops off the table and tosses Steve's notebook and crayon onto it, before hopping back on herself. "...notebook!"

Tickety then opens Steve's notebook. "So... a bell..." She then grabs the crayon and begins to draw a bell.

"So we first draw a half-circle, and then a very small circle on top. There, a bell!"

Tickety then looks at the viewers. "So, our first clue is a bell." After the says this, a picture of a bell appears out of the notebook above Tickety. "Now what could Blues' best friend be when Steve isn't in the house... with a bell?"

Silence as the viewers think.

"Hmmm, maybe," Tikcety says. "But maybe we should find the other two clues so we can know for sure."

Just as she finishes her sentence, the song for when Mailbox delivers Steve's mail starts playing.

"Oh, the mail's here!" Tickety then hops in the living room with Blue, singing her own version of Steve's mail song.

"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes he ring my bells, when it comes I wanna wail MAAAAAIL!"

Then, Mailbox appears through the living room window as Tickety hops on Steve's thinking chair.

"Hey there, Tickety!" Mailbox greets.

"Hi Mailbox!" Tickety greets back. "You have any mail today?"

"Yup," Mailbox replies. "Steve told me on his way out the door to give you today's mail, since he put you in charge of the house and all." He then opens his hatch and shakes, dropping the pink letter in front if Tickety.

"Thanks Mailbox!" she says as she waves.

"Anytime, Tickety!" Mailbox then returns to his post in the backyard as Tickety sings Steve's song for getting a letter.

"We just got a letter! We just got a letter! We just got a letter! I wonder who it's from!"

Tickety then places the letter, showing a group of five kids, three boys and two girls, in a playground at school.

"Oh look!" she says. "It's a letter from out friends!"

"Hi Tickety!" the kids greet the alarm clock. The next few scenes showcase the kids playing one of Tickety's favorite activities, "If You're Happy and You Know It!". After a few rounds, the kids wave goodbye to Tickety.

"Bye Tickety!" the kids call as they wave.

"Godbye!" the alarm clock says as she waves back. She then closes the letter and puts it aside. "We have some great friends, don't we?"

Then Tickety comes to a realization. "Wait, we still need to find the rest of Blue's clues! Come on!"

Tickety then gets up from Steve's thinking chair and begins hopping towards the kitchen, but not before slipping on a mess of construction paper.

"Oops," she says as she gets up. "I wonder who made this mess. Oh well, might as well clean it up." As Tickety uses her clock hands to pick up some construction paper, she unknowingly reveals a paw print on a piece of pink paper.

"A clue!" the viewers call out.

"A clue?" Tickety asks as she pops out from the side of the screen. "You see a clue? Where?" She then looks around.

"On the paper!" The viewers reply.

Tickety then sees a paw print on the pink paper. "Oh! There's a clue on this... piece of pink paper! So... what do we need again?"

"Notebook!" The viewers answer.

"Oh, that's right!" she says. "We need Steve's handy-dandy..." she then hops off screen for a short time, coming back with the notebook and crayon with her clock hands. "...notebook!"

Tickety then opens the notebook. "Hm... we need a pink crayon..." she looks around until Side Table Drawer intervenes.

"Oh, you need a pink crayon Tickety?" she asks.

"You have one?" Tikcety asks.

"Yup!" Side Table Drawer replies as she opens her drawer. "Hop in and get it!"

"Thanks," the clock says as she hops in her drawer and tosses a pink crayon on the ground, then hops out herself. "Alright, we have a pink crayon, so now we can draw the color pink!" She then opens the notebook and uses the pink crayon.

Tickety then draws the color pink. "All we do is just scribble some pink lines on the paper, and there! The color pink!"

"So can I have the pink crayon back?" Side Table Drawer asks.

"Oh sure," Tickety replies. Side Table then opens her drawer as Tickety tosses the crayon in. She then hops back to her place beside Steve's thinking chair.

"So what was our first clue?" Tickety asks the viewers.

"A bell!" they answer.

"Oh right, a bell!" Tickety replies. "So our first clue is a bell..." she says as a picture of the bell hops out of the notebook and above Tickety. "...and our second clue is the color pink!" Then, the color pink also jumps out of the notebook above Tickety.

"So what could Blue's best friend be with bells and the color pink?" Tickety asks.

Once again, silence while the viewers think.

"Yeah, that could be it," Tickety replies. "But I think we should find the last clue, just to be sure."

"Hey Tickety! Come over here!" a voice calls from the bathroom.

"Hey, that sounds like Slippery Soap," Tikcety says. "Come on!"

With the viewers following, Tickety then hops into the bedroom, going into the bathroom to see Slippery Soap on the sink, under a cuckoo clock.

"What's wrong Slippery?" Tikcety asks.

"Blue just skidooed into that cuckoo clock!" Slippery answers, pointing at Blue inside the clock.

"She did?" Tickety asks. "Hey, maybe there's another clue there!"

"So should we skidoo in there with him?" Slippery asks.

"OH WAIT!" Tickety explains as she hops out of the bathroom. After a few seconds, she returns with Steve's notebook and crayon.

"I wanna take these with me, just in case," she explains.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Slippery Soap says. "Let's go!" The two then sing the "Blue has Skidooed" song together.

"Blue has skidooed, we can too!" Tickety and Slippery the skidoo into the cuckoo clock, taking them to a world that is _strangely_ reminiscent to a racetrack from a racing game. **(Author's Note: If you don't get the reference, you missed out on a fantastic game.)**

"Where are we?" Slippery asked.

"We're inside the cuckoo clock!" Tickety happily says as she rings her bells.

"Hey, you know all about clocks," Slippery says. "Maybe you could help us around."

"Sure will," Tickety says as they jump across gears and cogs. They then see a large clock face.

"Hello," the clock face greets. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Tickety, and this is Slippery," Tikcety greets.

"Wow, nice to meet you," the clock face says. "My name is Clock Face, and I kind of need help."

"What do you need?" Slippery asks.

"Well," Clock Face begins. "Every clock is supposed to have 12 numbers on their face, but I'm missing a few."

"We can help you Clock Face!" Tickety calls. She then looks at the viewers.

"You will help us find Clock Face's missing numbers, right?"

"Yes!" the viewers say.

"Really?" Clock Face says. "That's great!"

"Alright," Slippery says. "So what numbers are you missing?"

"I'll use my clock hands to count through the numbers," Clock Face replies. "When we get to a number that isn't there, then we should find what it is, and it should appear."

"Good idea," Tickety says. "Count with us!"

The three then count along with Clock Face's hands. "One, two, three, four..."

"Whoops," Clock Face says. "There's out first number missing."

"Do you know what number comes after four?" Tickety asks.

"Five!" The viewers call.

"Right! Five comes after four!" Tickety says as her clock hands points to the "5" on her clock face. Just then, the number five appears on Clock Face.

"Wow! The five just appeared on my face!" Clock Face happily says.

"Great job!" Slippery says. "Now let's count again!"

The three count once again as Clock Face's hands move across the numbers. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..."

"OK, so now we're missing the number after eight," Clock Face says.

Slippery Soap then looks at the viewers. "Do any of you know what number comes after eight?"

"Nine!" the viewers answer.

"Hey, that's right!" Tickety says. "The number nine comes after eight!" she says as her clock hands point to the "9" on her clock face. Likewise, the number nine appears on Clock Face.

"Wow, I now have two of my missing numbers!" Clock Face cheers.

"We're almost there," Tickety says. "Count with us!"

The three then count once more. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

"So now I'm missing the last number," Clock Face says.

"Do you know what's the last letter on a clock?" Tickety asks.

"Twelve!" the viewers reply.

"Right!" Slippery says. "Twelve is the last number on the clock!"

"It also comes after eleven," Tickety adds, as her clock hands point to the "12" on her clock face. Then, the number twelve appears on Clock Face.

"Wow! There's the number twelve!" Clock Face says.

"Alright," Tickety says. "Let's count the numbers on Clock Face just to be sure we have all the numbers."

The three friends then count the numbers on Clock Face. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!"

"We did it!" Clock Face says. "We found all the numbers!"

"Great job!" Slippery says. "Now all of Clock Face's numbers are where they belong."

"Well, we need to go now," Tickety says. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Clock Face says as he continues counting his numbers. As Tickety and Slippery begin to leave, one of Blue's paw prints is found on a key nearby. Slippery sees this paw print.

"Uh, Tickety, there's a clue," he says.

"What?" the alarm clock asks. "Is there a clue?" she asks the viewers.

"Yes!" they answer.

"Where?" Tickety asks.

"It's right behind you," Slippery Soap answers. Tickety then turns around and sees the clue on the key.

"Wow! We found another clue on that key!" Tickety says.

"You know what you need," Slippery says.

"Right," Tickety nods. "We need Steve's handy-dandy..." she hops away and comes back with the notebook and crayon. "...notebook!"

Tickety then opens the notebook. "Hmm... a key..." she then begins drawing the key.

"So first we draw a line, then put two circles behind that line. There, a key!"

"Alright everyone, so what was our first clu-" Tickety begins to ask before Slippery stops her.

"Wait wait wait," he interjects. "Isn't this your third clue?"

"Yes it is," Tickety replies, and then comes to a realization.

"Hey, we just found all thee of Blue's clues!" Tickety happily explains as she rings her bells. "Let's head to Steve's thinking chair!"

Tickety and Slippery follow Blue back to the house, and skidoo out of the cuckoo clock and back into the bathroom. Both Tickety and Slippery wave goodbye, and Tickety hops into the living room and onto Steve's thinking chair.

"OK, so now that we have all three clues, lets..." Tickety begins as she hops off the chair, tosses the notebook on the chair, and hops back on "...think!"

"So now that we have all three clues, let's put then together!" Tickety says. She then opens the notebook.

"So it looks like our first clue was a bell..." Tickety says as a picture of a bell appears above her. "...and our second clue was the color pink..." she follows as the color pink appears above her as well. "...and now our third clue is a key," she finishes as a key appears above her.

"So what could Blue's friend be when Steve isn't in the house who has a bell, is the color pink, and has a key?" Tickety asks.

Then silence falls, allowing the viewers to think.

"Well, maybe the bell and key could be apart of the body," Tickety said as the bell and key pictures are put together. "And maybe the pink means that her friend is colored pink," she follows as the pink color makes the image pink.

"Do you know who Blue's best friend when Steve isn't here could be?" Tickety asks the viewers.

"You Tickety!" the viewers call as the pictures form a picture of Tickety.

"Me?" she asks as Blue appears on the thinking chair. "Blue, am I your best friend to be around when Steve isn't around?"

Blue nods happily, confirming yes.

"WOW!" she exclaims. "Thanks Blue! AND we just figured out Blue's Clues!" Then Tickety begins singing.

"We sat on down, figured it out; what Blue's Clues were all about! hey, you know what? You're really smart!" Tickety finishes as she rings her bells. Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Hey, maybe that's Steve!" Tickety says as Blue jumps for joy. The two then hop to the front door as it opens, revealing Steve carrying a paper bag of groceries.

"Oh, hello there," Steve says, shocked at the viewers' presence. "What are you doing here?"

"They came over while you were away," Tickety explained. "But don't worry, I made them feel at home."

"Well that's great!" Steve says. Blue then hops around Steve with joy.

"Oh hello Blue!" Steve greets. "Did you miss me?"

Blue happily nods yes.

"Oh Steve," Tickety says. "I played Blue's Clues for the first time ever!"

"You did?" Steve asks. "I'm so happy for you."

"Of course I got help from our friends," Tickety says as she looks at the camera.

"You helped Tickety play Blue's Clues for the first time?" Steve asks.

"Yes!" the viewers reply.

"You did? That's so cool!" Steve replies.

"Hey Steve, we finally put together ze blender!" Mr. Salt says as he, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika appear to greet Steve.

"Oh, hi guys!" Tickety greets. "Remember when we helped them find the missing parts for the blender?" she asks the viewers.

"Welcome back Steve!" Slippery Soap greets.

"Hi Slippery!" Tikcety waves. "Remember when we skidooed into the cuckoo clock in the bathroom?"

"I do," Clock Face says as he appears.

"Oh, hi Clock Face!" Tickety greets. "Remember when we helped Clock Face find his missing numbers?"

"Wow, you did all of that?" Steve asks Tickety.

"She sure did," Slippery answers.

"Yes, she was a big help," Mrs. Pepper follows.

"I wouldn't have found my missing numbers without her," Clock Face chimes in.

"Well Tickety," Steve begins. "You did a great job of being in charge of the house while I was gone."

"Thanks Steve," Tickety says. "Hey can I sing the so long song this time?"

"Sure," Steve says. "Go for it!"

"OK!" Tickety says as she clears her throat.

"Now it's time for so long. But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing your part! You sure are smart! You know with me, and you, and my friend Blue we can do anything that we wanna do!"

The others then wave goodbye to the viewers as they exit the house, rolling the credits.

* * *

 **So yea, I used to love _Blue's Clues_ , and I figured this would be the correct way to show it. One thing I will bring up is that you may have noticed that I used Joe's "we figured out Blue's Clues" song rather than Steve's. Even though I like Steve more (what a shocker), I always preferred Joe's song, as well as his singing voice, especially in the mail song.**

 **So yeah, here's my contribution to the _Blue's Clues_ fandom, however short it is. I hope it managed to get some good smiles out of you readers! Once again, this was inspired by Kelly Min's Periwinkle's Trip, which I implore you to check out. be sure to check out my other works too.**

 **Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
